


Reminisce

by Serenityreview



Series: Related Reaper Fics [1]
Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: Deals With The Devil, Gen, Supernatural Surveillance, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a heart to heart with his mother. It turns out he never really had a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place near the end of the S01E18. Also this work is unbeta'd.

Sam Oliver stood in his parents' living room. His father was dead. Buried alive by demons that wanted to over throw the Devil. Oh, and apparently he might be the son of Satan. He was just so tried of people lying to him. He looks at his mom imploring and says “Please mom, just tell me this one thing, am I the son of the Devil or not?”

 

His mother shakes her head.

 

“Then why did dad rip out every reference to my father in my contract? It’s the reason they thought I was the son of Satan to begin with! It’s what got him killed!” Sam was aware of the fact he was yelling at his own mother, but he didn’t care.

 

“The contract states we can’t tell you the truth about your birth, but know this - you are our son, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” His mother says.

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m sorry Sam.”

 

They let the silence fall on in the room. Then his mother began talking, “The first night we brought you home, he was here.”

 

“The Devil?” Sam interrupts.

 

“Yes, I was so afraid he was going to take you away right then. But he just wanted to remind us to keep up our end of the bargain.”

_It was late when the Olivers arrived home with their new baby boy. When they switched on the lights the Devil was there. Linda hugs her sleeping baby closer._

_“What are you doing here?” John asks fearfully._

_The Devil smiles and put up his hands in a reassuring manner, “Wow, take it easy, I’m not here for Sam, yet.”_

_He then moves closer to Linda and coos at Sam, “Hello, Sammy.”_

_He then turns to John and says, “I’m here to remind you of your end of the deal.”_

_Then he gave the new parents a smile full of teeth, “I also got you guys a gift.” He points to the pink gift basket full of baby products on the living room table. He then vanishes from the house._

_Linda turns to her husband and says, “We need a new security system.”_

 

“We've never seen him again after that.”

 

“Wait, is that why I had a pink baby blanket with my name on it?” Sam asked.

 

“Yes, also remember all those presents that would show up in your closet, that you thought Santa brought? Those where from the Devil.”

 

“Wait, the Devil got me the BB Gun, the Game Boy and the Super Soaker?”

 

“Yes, he did. Also remember that one elementary school teacher you didn’t like? The one that got hit by a bus?”

 

“Wait, are you saying the Devil killed her? How can you be sure?”

 

“It was your first day of school, you told us that you didn’t like your new teacher, the next day she was hit by a bus. I’m pretty it was the work of the Devil.”

 

“Wow,” Sam tried to process that particular piece of information.  “I just have one more question, mom. What about Kyle?”

 

“Oh, he’s adopted.”

 

“Oh,” Sam stands awkwardly in the doorway, “I should go, goodnight mom.”

 

“Night, Sam.”

 

Sam walked out to his car and just sat in the driver’s seat for a long time, rattling his brain trying to remember all the things that happened to him, all the presents he found in his closet, all the bags of shortbread cookies he found tucked away in his backpack, the teachers and neighbors that he didn’t like who he never saw again. God, it was just too much to think about, the Devil was watching his whole life, even before he knew of the deal his parents made. He presses his forehead on to the steering wheel and let out a sigh.

 

“Had a talk with mom?” The Devil’s voice was too close for comfort, but Sam didn’t have the energy to react.

 

“Yeah. We talked.”

 

“About?” The Devil prompted.

 

“She wouldn’t tell me about my birth if that’s what you mean.” Sam replied.

 

The Devil simply looked at him with an expectant face. Sam talked just to fill the silence, “She told me that you were at their house when I was born.”

 

“Ah, that was a special day, wasn’t it?” The Devil said with a sly smile, “You were a quiet baby.”

 

“She also said you gave me a lot of presents and maybe killed my elementary teacher.” Sam continues.

 

“You liked the presents, didn’t you?”

 

“Well, yeah, they were what I wanted.” Sam continues quietly, “I never had a chance, did I?”

 

“Honestly kid? You never did.”


End file.
